


Whale Songs

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi's just trying to be nice, but her singing is the opposite of helpful. Or pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://homestuckfluffcanons.tumblr.com/post/39514880941/anonymous-suggested

Feferi loved to sing.

Eridan knew this quite well from the time he spent lying on the rocks while she bobbed in the water of high tide. He would watch, and smile, and compliment her voice. Truthfully, it was all awful, garbled nonsense- whale songs- but he didn’t have the heart to tell her. Most days, he made up dramas just to keep her focused on him so she wouldn’t sing. He guesses he just got used to it.

It’s a particularly long day, and he’s just finished venting about his ex-kismesis. He’s got enough going on he doesn’t have to make it up. She’s trying to be nice, but he’s in no mood for a headache lumped on top of it all. He hangs his head back off the ledge, jagged rocks jabbing in his back, but he’s too tired to get up. “please, fef, just shut up.”

“-EEEooo- huh? i thought you loved my singing.”

He opens one eye to glare upside down, but has to squint into the setting sun. “i wwas bein nice.”

Feferi pouts and blows bubbles, slipping under the water.

Eridan enjoyed the silence of the sea for a moment, but Feferi hadn’t reemerged. He flipped onto his stomach, and couldn’t find her under the waves. “fef?” No answer, and no one left for him. Of course she left. The Aquarius sighs, and shifts to let his legs dangle off the seaside ledge. “fef? im sorry...”

He swirls one foot in the water, and the ripples hide the swaths of colour drifting below- until she launches out of the depths, grabs his scarf, and drags him down.

Eridan gags on the water invading his lungs and coughed, sucking in seawater. Air escaped from the wrinkles of his clothes, and his mouth as his gills finally began to filter oxygen from H2O. 

His eyes are shut against the underwater blur, but he hears something echoing around them. The notes, are clear, and beautiful. The salt stings his eyes when they open.

Feferi’s hair fans out around her and her skirt flows like flags in coastal wind. She’s still absent-mindedly holding his scarf, keeping them from drifting apart as she sings.

That’s about the moment Eridan falls in love with her.


End file.
